Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of plumbing equipment, and, especially to the single-handle dual-control thermostatic faucet.
Background Art
The thermostatic faucet is popular among the consumers due to its convenience in water temperature regulation and has been widely applied in various types of bathwater supply systems of various occasions. Constant temperature mainly means that a user can self-regulate the water outlet temperature according to his/her needs and the mixed water from outlet can keep a constant temperature upon setting. The advantage of the thermostatic faucet is that, it is safe and burn-proof, the tremendous change in the outgoing water temperature can be avoided, which is caused by the change in water incoming pressure or the instable water incoming temperature occurred in the ordinary valve core.
As a key part of the thermostatic faucet, the thermostatic valve's function and structure determine directly those of the thermostatic faucet and further the user's experience, including the convenience in use and completeness in function. For the single-handle thermostatic faucet available now, by operating its single handle, only the water outgoing temperature can be set and the water outlet's switching on/off can be controlled, and the water outgoing flow can not be regulated freely and the user's higher expectation in use can not be met accordingly.